Corazón Derritiéndose
by Michelle WALG
Summary: Candy lo tiene todo en la vida y no solo hablando economicamente, tiene el amor de sus dos padres, Pero por un desafortunado suceso Candy cambia su forma de ser, la niña alegre pasa a ser la seria y frivola adolescente. Pero llegan dos jovenes que trataran de que Candy vuelva a ser como antes... ¿Lo lograran?
1. Cambio

Corazón Derritiéndose.

Capitulo I: Cambio

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki & Yumiko Igarashi

Todos pensarían que tengo la vida perfecta… y tal vez yo también en algún momento también llegue a pensarlo… Pero no, no este día. El dolor me agobia, y ni siquiera puedo conciliar el sueño. Pero como superar este dolor que me esta carcomiendo el alma, que no hay momento que deje de pensar lo que sucedió y dejar de sentirme culpable es imposible. Lagrimas de mis ojos caen sin cesar, pero no lo puedo evitar, es la única forma por así decirlo de sacar mi dolor. No se que aré de hoy en adelante, como viviré sin esa persona que tanto amaba y que con solo mirarme me profesaba todo su amor. Se fue sin poder decirme adiós. Lo recuerdo muy bien cuales fueron sus últimas palabras: Te AMO. En estos momentos desearía tanto una abrazo… que profese tanto amor, que con tan solo el simple contacto y sin palabras diga: todo va estar bien nada malo pasara.

¿Donde estas? ¿Por que te fuiste? ¿Por que me dejaste sola? Esas eran las preguntas que procesaba mi cerebro con dificultad y que apenas salían a la luz solo cuando paraba de llorar, que no duraba más de un minuto, por que la nostalgia volvía a mí ser y empezaba a llorar otra vez. Nunca volveré a ver a esa persona que la conocí desde que nací.

Cuando mi llanto paro… Solo me quede pensando y tratando de asimilar las cuatro palabras para horribles, crueles y mortificantes palabras… Mi mama… Mi mama Murió… Murió. Los ojos los tenía hinchados y me dolían de tanto llorar, pero mas me dolía el corazón, ese corazón que hasta ese momento latía y radiaba de felicidad al igual que mis ojos, sentí como si algo se removiera por dentro, no, ya no quería sentir este dolor… No… Mi corazón empezó a calmarse y sentí algo frió en mi interior, no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar, y así la ultima lagrima callo sobre mi pálida mejilla.

Sabia que Dorothy, Mi mucama personal, mi amiga, mi confidente… Esta al otro lado de la puerta, sabia que ella también estaba sufriendo. Ella adoraba a mi madre, se que ahora Dorothy esta sufriendo, pero esta mas preocupada por mi sufrimiento que por el suyo.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a l baño, tomar un baño de agua caliente seguramente me ayudaría, aunque no se en que, después de eso me dirigí al closet del cual saque un vestido el cual me llegaba hasta los pies, tenia un cuello en forma de "V" y las mangas me llegaban hasta las muñecas que al terminar tenían encaje blanco, pero prácticamente el vestido era negro. Me peine mi cabello en una coleta amarrado con un listón negro. Una ves terminado mi arreglo personal, me vi en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en mi habitación, el reflejo que producía no me fue de todo mal, todos decían que me parecía mucho a mi madre.. Sacudí la cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, si me ponía a pensar otra vez en mi madre nunca iba a salir de mi habitación. Observe otra vez mi reflejo, pero esta vez mas detalladamente, recorrí con la mirada mi rostro y me detuve en mis ojos… muchas veces los vii, pero esta vez eran diferentes no tenían ese brillo, que todos dicen que me caracteriza.

Salí de mi habitación, y como lo deduje Dorothy estaba parada en frente a la puerta, su expresión fue de sorpresa al verme, me imagino, que ella pensaba que no iba a salir de mi habitación, pero seguramente se sorprendió mas de verme tan calmada.

-Candy-Dijo con voz preocupada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo

-Dorothy, desde ahora me hablaras con respeto, llámame Señorita Candice.-Dorothy no respondió.

-¿Entendiste Dorothy?- Le pregunte volteando asía ella.

-Si, Can…. Señorita Candice.-Agacho la cabeza.

-Dorothy,¿Sabes donde se encuentra mi padre?-

-Hace un momento lo vi entrando asía sus estudio, Señorita Candice.-

-Gracias, Dorothy.- Fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de marcharme hacia el estudio de mi padre.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al pensar que estaba vació el estudio, cuando estaba apunto de marcharme, rechino la silla giratoria del escritorio y la prescensia de mi padre se presento sentado.

-Candice- Su voz resonó en todo la habitación, Candice, mi nombre completo y el que siempre usaba el para dirigirse a mi, pero estaba diferente ahora, su voz.. antes se escuchaba mas dulce, ahora mas dura.

-.¿Si?-Conteste temerosa.

-Tu madre…-Iba empezar, pero yo no lo permití, no quería hablar de ella, sabia que me dolería.

-No quiero hablar del asunto-

-Candice, al parecer se te han olvidado tus modales. No se le interrumpe a alguien que este hablando y mucho menos a un adulto.

-Lo siento-Me disculpe agachando la cabeza.

-Desde hoy te comportaras como es debido de una señorita de alta sociedad, incluso en la casa, no podemos permitir que los empleados crean que tu no tienes modales. ¿Entendido?

-Si.-Es todo lo que pude decir. De inmediato, mi padre tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar.

-George, quiero que le pidas a todos los empleados que quiten los recuadros donde aparezca Claire.-Alcé la vista al escuchar el nombre de mi madre, mi padre ya había cortado la comunicación con George enseguida Proteste.

-¡Pero Papa! No pueden quitar las fotos de mama…-Me vi interrumpida por mi padre que alzo la mano, en señal de que me callara.

-No vuelvas a alzar la voz, háblame con respeto dirígete a mi como Padre y Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera ya que esta es mi casa.- Algunos segundos pasaron para que volviera hablar.

-¡Tu madre nos dejo y ella nunca volverá!-Grito fuertemente y lo dijo con cierto dejo de tristeza y acido…

CONTINUARA.

Helloo..! Soy Michelle (Oh..! woow ¿enserio?) Bueno soy Nueva y me gustaría saber si les gusto la historia. Se aceptan quejas, felicitaciones..(Como si las hubiera) De Todo. Gracias ^_^


	2. Un poco del Pasado

Corazón Derritiéndose

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki & Yumiko Igarashi

Capitulo II: Un poco del pasado

POV Dorothy

Me encontraba en la cocina limpiando un poco, junto a Mary, la cocinera que preparaba un exquisito Pollo al horno, digo exquisito por el olor que penetraba toda la cocina. Cuando llego la Señora Wills, la ama de llaves junto con Lucy otra joven que también trabajaba con nosotras. Lucy traía una cara de pocos amigos, y dio un fuerte y sonoro suspiro.

-¿Que ocurre Lucy?¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunte con cierto aire de curiosidad y preocupación.

-¿Qué si pasa algo? Solamente la "Señorita Candice"-Pronuncio el nombre de mi amiga y de mi Señorita con voz chillona-

-Suspiro cansadamente la Señora Wills- Niña-refiriéndose a Lucy-Ya deja de hacer berrinche y quejarte de todo y mejor ponte a trabajar-Pronuncio sentándose en una silla junto a la mesa, la cual estaba limpiando.

-¿Lucy?- Pregunte.

-Si.-Contesto Lucy.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo con la Señorita?- Pregunte algo dudosa.

-¡Ash! Solamente que se molesto la "niña" conmigo-contesto haciendo un puchero.

-¿Ahora que hiciste?-Pregunte cansada.

-¡¿Qué hice yo?! Mas bien la pregunta seria, ¿Ahora por que se molesto la Señorita?-Contesto exasperadamente.

- Esta bien, entonces… ¿Ahora por que se molesto la Señorita Candice?-Inquirió Mary, que por primera vez hablaba.

Dio un gran suspiro Lucy antes de hablar- La señorita se molesto por que tire jugo de naranja en el pasillo que da hacia la biblioteca-

-¿Y entonces por que vienes enojada, si tu tuviste la culpa de que la Señorita se enojara? Y con todo derecho.-Espete tratando de defender a mi amiga.

-¡Ah! Pero eso no es todo, ¿sabes por que tire el jugo?-nadie pudo responder ya que Lucy prosiguió luego, sin dar tiempo a responder- Por que en primera el jugo ELLA me lo pidió, en segunda tire el jugo por que me caí, en tercera me tropecé por que a la "Señorita" dejo tirado por "accidente" uno de sus libros que fue con lo que me caí, en cuarta, me regaño por tirar su jugo y ensuciar el suelo del pasillo, en el cual solo ELLA pasa por ese pasillo por que conduce a su querida biblioteca y en quinta me dijo que ya no quería jugo y el que llevaba que bueno que se derramo ya que de ese jugo ella no quería!-Termino dándole un golpe con el puño a la mesa que estaba enfrente de ella.

Mary suspiro- Mi querida Lucy, no te enojes ya sabes como es la Señorita Candice-Dijo Mary mientras se acercaba a Lucy y la abrazaba maternalmente.

-Recuerdo que la Señorita no era así-Comento la Señora Wills.

-Si lo recuerdo-comente mientras recordaba esos tiempos-recuerdo como la Señorita irradiaba de felicidad con todo el mundo, siempre la veíamos sonriendo, riendo o haciendo cualquier broma para que la gente a su alrededor sonriera.-

-Eso si, era tan alegre incluso con nosotras, se la pasaba haciéndonos reír y tratando de ayudarnos con la labores de la casa-Comento Lucy con una sonrisa.

-También recuerdo-ahora fue el turno de Mary-que la Señorita Annie y la Señorita Patty siempre venían a visitar a la Señorita y también venia el Joven Albert.-Termino Mary con un suspiro.

-Pero todo cambio cuando la Señora Claire murió la señorita cambio mucho desde su muerte, paso de ser la niña alegre a ser la adolescente fría y sin corazón. Siempre se gano a la gente con su buen carisma pero después algo a las Señoritas Annie y Patty al igual que al Joven Albert, siempre negándose a verlos y poniendo miles de pretextos, finalmente ellos se cansaron y ya no siguieron viniendo, pero yo se que no se han olvidado de la Señorita-Termino la Señora Wills con un suspiro y una leve sonrisa.

-Como me gustaría que la Señorita volviera a ser como lo era antes de la muerte de la Señora Claire-Comento Lucy-La Señora Claire era una mujer muy hermosa con sus caileres dorados y sus ojos azules, pero lo que mas amaban de ella era su buen carácter tan alegre, tan vivas como lo era la Señorita Candice.-

-¡Ah! Extraño tanto a la Señora Claire con su buen carácter, extraño a los jóvenes Annie, Patty y Albert, extraño al dulce carácter de la Señorita Candice y extraño sus risas de todos ellos.-Exclamo la Señora Wills con los ojos cerrados.

-Y pensar que todo eso cambio en tan solo 4 años.-Comento Mary.

-Si… Candice apenas tenía 12 años y ahora 16 años, como pasa el tiempo…-Dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza sobre mi mano.

CONTINUARA…

Helloooo..! Ohh.! Woow..! NUNCA pensé que les gustaría la historia, muchas gracias por sus Reviews. Me hicieron tan feliz, que me alegraron TODA mi semana.!

Sofia Amaya: Gracias, y sobre lo de los capítulos mas largos… Lo voy a intentar, pero no prometo nada… Gracias por leer :D

Keilanot2: Mejor dicho, gracias a ti, por lee mi historia y dejarle un Review a esta "Autora loquita" & Sobre si va a ver galán o no, respuesta es si y bueno a Albert mas bien lo quiero ver como el Gran amigo de Candy… Y bueno no quería revelar quienes van a hacer… pero bueno los galanes en esta historia quiero que sean Anthony & Terry…Gracias por Leer

Galaxylam84: Muchas Gracias por tu Review, Me hiciste tan feliz con solamente escribirme ese Review.. Espero leernos pronto.. Gracias por leer.

"Guest": Gracias por leer mi historia, y gracias por dejarme un Review.. Espero leernos Pronto.. Gracias por leer.

Anual: Hola Anual. Gracias a ti por leer mi historia. Y pues si, la mayoría de los fics de Candy la dejan con su propia personalidad de la niña alegre y en mi historia quiero darle como un giro… Gracias por leer. Espero nos leamos Pronto.


	3. Conociéndonos

Corazón Derritiéndose

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki & Yumiko Igarashi

_Capitulo III: Conociéndonos_

POV Candy

Me encontraba caminando por los jardines de la casa, me encantaba estar al aire libre y ese olor que desprendían las flores era exquisito. Localice una banca en la cual me senté, recargue mi espalda sobre el respaldo de la banca y cerré los ojos y suspire el dulce aroma del jardín… Mi tranquilidad acabo cuando escuche un fuerte y estruendoso ruido. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Me pregunte. Seguramente Lucy ya tiro algo. Me volví a recostar sobre la banca. Cunado volví a escuchar el mismo sonido. Esta vez si me levante y empecé a caminar rumbo donde había escuchado los sonidos, llegue a un frondoso árbol de manzanas, pero no encontré a nadie. Ya me iba cuando algo me callo en la cabeza.

-Pero que… ¿Qué fue eso?- Alcé la vista y no encontré a nadie. Bufe- Tontas ardillas-Musite.

-Acaso esta en guerra con unas pobres e indefensas ardillas Señorita?-Escuche una voz masculina. Volví a voltearme y encontré a un joven sentando en una de las ramas del árbol.

-¿Mh?-Dije con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? Ahora va resultar que además de peleónera me va a salir que es tonta-Dijo el joven desde lo alto del árbol.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se atreve usted a hablarme de esa manera?-Conteste molesta, mientras el joven se paraba en la rama y daba un salto, pero a lo contrario de lo que pensé no se callo, de hecho callo de pie.

-¡Ah! Y ahora salio altanera- dijo el joven.

-¡Cállese! Usted no tiene derecho de hablarme así-Proteste muy molesta. El joven solo se empezó a reír.

-¿Y ahora de que se esta riendo? No le veo nada de gracia-Dije alzando la nariz.

-Es que no me había dado cuenta que usted tiene muchas pecas.-Respondió el joven entre risas.

-Si, y ¿Qué tiene que ver que yo tenga pecas a que usted se este riendo como loco?-respondí alzando aun mas mi nariz.

-Ya, ya no se enoje ya que se le notan mas las pecas-Dijo el joven mientras trataba de acabar con la risa.

-Ese no es asunto suyo si tengo pecas o no, además estoy muy orgullosa de tenerlas. Que lastima que usted no tenga ni una-Dije

-Y supongo que también esta muy orgullosa de su nariz de bruja que tiene, ¿no es así?-respondió muy seguro de si mismo. Mientras yo me tapaba mi nariz con las manos.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo se atreve? Además ¿que hace usted aquí? ¿Qué no sabe que es propiedad PRIVADA?-Dije mientras cambiaba mis manos, de mi nariz a mi cintura.

El joven en lugar de responderme se fue acercando a mí con una sonrisa de lado.

-Dígame una cosa-Dijo el joven un par de pasos lejos de mi-¿Usted acostumbra cuestionar a todo el que se encuentre a su paso?

-Mh…p…-Tartamudeé ya que el joven se acercaba mas-Por supuesto que no solo al que se encuentra en mis….-No termine la oración por que el se encontraba enfrente de mi.

Ahora que lo veía bien, era alto, su cabello castaño, su piel blanca, no se veía delgado, de hecho se veía, que hacia ejercicio. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos… Azules… Como Zafiros…

-Ahora que la veo de cerca…-Dijo el joven, viéndome fijamente a los ojos-no es tan fea.

-¿Cómo que no soy TAN fea.-Recalque lo de "Tan".

-Ok, si lo que quiere oír es que usted es bonita, no lo va a oír de mis labios…-Abrí la boca para protestar pero el me silencio poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios.- Mas bien…-Continuo-Usted es muy hermosa-Dijo con una ¿encantadora? Sonrisa de lado, mientras yo me sonrojaba. Entonces, en ese momento quito su dedo de mis labios y lo paso a mi barbilla, y su cabeza se acercaba a la mía… ¿Me iba a besar? Pero si yo no he besado a nadie aun. A milímetros de mis labios se quedo y luego retrocedió, por culpa de la cachetada que le plante en la mejilla derecha, dejando una marca roja.

-¡¿Pero como se atreve?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tratar de besarme?!-Exclame totalmente sonrojada, a lo que el joven solo se empezó a reír de nuevo.

-¿Y quien dice que yo la iba a besar a usted?-Respondido con otra sonrisa de lado. Abrí la boca para protestar pero la cerré de inmediato ya que no sabia que decir.

-Será mejor que se valla antes que pida a los guardias que lo saquen-Replique con gesto calmado, pero la voz fuerte.

-¿Y si me niego a ir me?-Contraatacó. Iba a decir algo pero me calle al escuchar voces a lo lejos y al voltear visualice unos guardias.

-Creo que le tomare la palabra Señorita….-Trato de averiguar mi nombre.

-Candice.-Respondí orgullosa.

-Ok, nos vemos Señorita Candice, se despide su amor platónico Terruce-Hizo un leve reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia el árbol. Cuando los guardias llegaron el ya se había ido.

* * *

Me encontraba en recamara, acostada en la cama lista para dormir, mañana tendría una fiesta organizada por Lady Black y su esposo. La cual prometía ser la fiesta del año, ya que era una "despedida" para su hija la Señorita Cathenl Black que se iba a estudiar astronomía en Rusia.

Bostece, hoy fue un di agotador, pensé, y a mi mente llegaron imágenes del joven…

-Terruce…-Musite y sonríe para mis a dentros. ¿Mi amor Platónico? Y con ese nombre me fui quedando dormida.

* * *

Me encontraba sentada enfrente del tocador de mi habitación, dándome los últimos toques para la fiesta mientras Dorothy me peinaba.

El vestido que hoy usaría para la fiesta seria largo, de color verde. El cual se acentuaba en mi cintura y desde ahí se extendía, atado con una cinta de seda en mi cintura con cuello en forma de corazón. En la parte del pecho tenia pequeños diamantes. El Vestido era de un Color y el de la cinta con los guantes que me llegaban al codo al igual que la cinta que tenía amarrado de mi cabello eran de otro color, pero finalmente verdes.

Dorothy termino de peinarme, el cual consistía en dejar mi cabello suelto amarrado con la cinta. Dorothy solo se alejo un par de pasos de mí y agacho la cabeza.

-Listo, Señorita Candice-Pronuncio levemente.

-Gracias Dorothy-Fue lo único que dije. No paso mucho tiempo para que tocaran mi puerta. Yo solo a través del espejo asenté la cabeza. Dorothy me entendía.

-Adelante-Pronuncio Dorothy.

-Señorita Candice, el auto la espera.-Dijo Lucy.-Con su permiso.-Dijo para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Yo solamente me pare, me di la media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el espejo."Nada mal" me dije así Salí de mi habitación, dejando a Dorothy sola.

* * *

*Suspiro* La fiesta no estaba mal, de hecho era bastante… Divertida… pero ya me había agentado, y me desespere, decidí salir al jardín a que me diera un poco de aire.

* * *

Inhale el dulce aroma del jardín, me encantaba el olor a la naturaleza.

Encontré una fuente cerca y me asegure que no hubiera nadie cerca para poder sentarme en la orilla de la fuente depuse de un rato me relaje con el sondo del agua callendo, me quite el guante de la mano derecha y acerque poco a poco mi mano hacia el agua que yacía en el fondo. Empecé a mover mi mano, derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha. Alcé la vista, y me encontré con la hermosa luna llena… a mi madre le encantaba verla luna, decía que su belleza era sin igual y que ella era como una amiga, a la que le puedes contar cualquier cosa y ella guardara todo como una confidente… mi madre, la extraño tanto, una solitaria lagrima resbaló por mi mejilla…

-No es adecuado que una Señorita tan hermosa como usted, este llorando.-Me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz masculina. Y dirigí mi vista hacia el espeso del jardín donde casi no había luz, no vi nada.

-Las lagrimas de una bella Señorita como usted, no merecen ser derramadas por culpa de nadie.-Expreso otra vez esa voz, pero ahora un joven alto, rubio, tez blanca, y musculatura, con un traje color negro apareció con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunte algo asustada.

-¡Oh! Creo que muerto y eh ido al cielo donde se encuentran los ángeles… no sabia que los ángeles eran tan hermosos y su vos… ¡su exquisita vos!...Pero tampoco sabia que los ángeles lloraran.-Termino el joven acercándose y sentándose al borde de la fuente. mis mejillas se prendieron seguramente de un rojo por semejante cumplido, trate de evitarlo pero no lo logre.

-Yo no estaba llorando.-Espete.

-¡Oh! ¡Y ahora va a resultar que al morir me quede ciego! Pero… No importa… Hermoso ángel me podrías decir ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y mis mejillas otra vez tomaban ese matiz rojizo.

-Candice… Mi nombre es Candice White-Conteste, todavía con ese matiz rojizo en mis mejillas.

-¡Que hermoso nombre Candice! Mi nombre es Anthony Brown… Encantado de conocerle.-Dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi mano, la cual no traía guante mi beso el dorso de la mano, pero sin quitarme sus hermosos ojos, que ahora los podía ver bien, eran de azul claro, casi comparados a un cielo despejado, para después dedicarme una sonrisa.

-¡Anthony!-Se escuchaba que lo llamaban desde lejos.

-Al parecer me tengo que ir, mi bello ángel. Espero volver a vernos Candice.-Me dedico una sonrisa para después marcharse por donde provenían los llamados.

Después de eso me dirigí hacia la mansión donde se encontraba la fiesta, me despedí de los Señores Black y desearle buen viaje a Cathenl. Me dirigí hacia el automóvil que estaba esperándome, al abrirla puerta el chofer, David, me dijo:

-¿Se encuentra bien Señorita?-

-Por supuesto, pero, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-Pregunte.

-¡Oh! Es que esta sonrojada.-Contesto. No podía ser todavía no se me quitaba el sonrojo que me causaron las palabras de… Anthony.. Por poco dejo escapar un a sonrisa.

-Estoy bien nos e preocupe, pero desearía llegar rápido a casa, la fiesta estuvo agotadora.-Respondí con mi seriedad de siempre.

* * *

Ya en mi cama, me puse a pensar que la fiesta al fin y acabo cumplió lo que prometió serla mejor fiesta del año… *suspiro* … Anthony & Terruce… Una sonrisa deje escapar… antes de quedarme dormida.

CONTINUARA…

Hola..! ^_^ Como están? Espero que bien. Chan Chan Chan..! Por fin llegaron Anthony & Terry :D Hhahaha y como lo Prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo mas largo Sofia Amaya . Gracias por Leer y dejarme saber su opinión con Review :D

_Margarita_: Hola..! Gracias por leer la historia, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber tu opinión y además que si te esta Gustando. Espero leernos Pronto.

_Anual_: Tu siempre animandome.! Muchas Gracias, y si pobres de las chicas y sobre los galanes.. ya llegaron..! Ahh..! Que suertuda es Candy..! Muchas Gracias por dejar un Review, y espero que este capitulo también te allá gustado. Espero leernos Pronto.


	4. Bienvenida

Corazón Derritiéndose

Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki & Yumiko Igarash y algunos otros me pertenecen a mi

_Capitulo IV: Bienvenida_

Hoy regresaría mi padre de Rusia donde había tenido una junta con los accionistas de la empresa que se encontraba ahí, todos los empleados estaban de un lado para otro preparando la llegada de mi padre.

Me encontraba leyendo el libro de literatura, tarea que nos había dejado de vacaciones el Profesor Mr. Dalwen. O bueno eso yo trataba "leer" por mas que me trataba de concentrarme en la lectura no podía, mi mente solo divagaba sobre el recuerdo de cuando conocí a Terry y a Anthony…

*Suspiro*…

Cerré el libro y lo puse de nuevo en el librero. Me dirigí hacia el gran ventanal que se encontraba en mi habitación, me asome por ella, el paisaje era espectacularmente hermoso, daba hacia el jardín; Un manto de diferentes colores se extendía ante mi vista. Me acerque, y me recargue sobre el barandal y baje un poco la vista, Kevin, empleado, corría con un gran costal, era impresionante la fuerza que ejercía. En su dirección contraria venia, Libia con una gran canasta llena de ropa, y al parecer no vio a Kevin y choco contra el, me preocupe por su espantosa caída, de inmediato Kevin trato de ayudarla a pararse, desde donde yo observaba la escena solo pude captar una mancha roja en la rodilla izquierda de ella, pobre ha de dolerle mucho… ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me tenia que preocupar por los demás? Solo mi actitud seguía seria; Al salir de mis pensamientos vi que ya no había nadie.

* * *

Todos los empleados se encontraban vestidos con sus mejores galas y formados en dos filas, una a la derecha de la entrada y otra a la izquierda de la entrada, mientras yo esperaba en medio de las dos filas, justamente en la entrada; en cualquier momento llegaría mi padre, pero, no solo, sino, con algunos empresarios con sus respectivas esposas, mi padre quería hacer un contrato millonario con ellos, horas antes hablo y dijo que llegaría con algunos "amigos" y si ya todo estaba perfecto, ahora todo estaba impecable. El no tuvo que hablar conmigo, yo sabia perfectamente como me debía de comportar, como toda una "Señorita de alta sociedad","Una señorita como tu Candice, debe comportarse en todo momento, guardar silencio en conversaciones y solo hablar cuando se te pida tu opinión" fueron las palabras exactas de mi tía Ms. Margaret White, hermana mayor de mi padre, quien me pase algún tiempo en su casa, enseñándome modales.

Una limosina negra se paro justamente enfrente de la entrada, uno de los empleados se apresuro a abrir, y salieron 3 señores, solo pude observar que uno traía a la que me imagino que era su esposa, otro me imagino que a su novia, porque se veía mucho mas joven que el y el ultimo al parecer no traía a nadie, por ultimo salio mi padre, mis ojos se agrandaron hace 2 meses que no veía a mi padre, aunque no lo expresara, estaba feliz por verlo, mi padre se dirigió,

-Candice, quiero presentarte a unos amigos, el es Mr. Lowei y su esposa- Me dijo mientras un señor de aproximadamente 35 años alto, moreno, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, me saludaba, y como lo supuse a quien traía era su esposa, una señora de aproximadamente de la misma edad un poco mas bajita que el, morena, de cabello rojizo, y largo.

-Mucho gusto cariño-Me decía la Señora Lowei y yo solo asentía con la cabeza.

-El-prosiguió mi padre- es Mr. Einl's y su novia- Su novia era como lo dije mas joven como de unos 25 años guera, alta, cabello, castaño y de voluptuoso cuerpo.-Mucho

Gusto, Candice, me puedes decir Merbel-Decía la novia de Mr, Einl's mientras me guiñaba un ojo,

-Gracias-Le respondí, al acercarse Mr. Einl's un hombre de unos 32 años, un poco mas bajo, que el señor Lowei, güero y castaño, quien me ofreció su mano,-Encantado de conocerla señorita Candice- Observe que tenia un anillo de casado, ¡OH! ¡por Dios, estaba engañando a su esposa! Por poco y lo digo en voz alta, seguramente mi padre me hubiera reprendido.

-El gusto es mío Mr. Einl's-

-y por ultimo pero no menos importante esta el Señor Foundant- Decía mi padre, mientras señalaba a un hombre unos 45 años, con canas, y alto

-Mucho Gusto señorita Candice-decía con un acento francés

-El gusto es mío, Mr. Foundnt-

-¡Pero que señorita tan bien educada! Mis felicitaciones William tienes un hija encantadora-A lo que mi padre solo sonrío

* * *

El resto de la tarde la había ocupado la cena, como me dijo la Tía White no hable solamente cuando me preguntaban algo, lo cual solo paso como dos veces, mi padre al parecer había conseguido que firmaran el contrato, y yo solo me limite a despedirme de mi padre, ya que los invitados se habían retirado, y me dirigí a mi habitación, pero, de inmediato me aburrí y Salí al jardín, donde encontraba tranquilidad y paz, lo cual me hacia sentir bien.

* * *

Me senté al pie de un árbol y el viento empezó a acariciarme el rostro, era relajante y pensé que en alguna rama del árbol se a de sentir mas el viento, decidí treparlo, de mas chica trepaba pero ahora casi no, bien dicen que la practica hace al maestro y ahora afirmo esa frase, me costaba mucho subirlo, ya en la rama, apoye mi espalda en el tronco y puse mis piernas sobre el resto de la rama y cerré los ojos.

El viento, el delicioso viento meció mis cabellos de un lado, era algo que podría estar haciendo esto todo el día. Ya en esa posición, me puse a pensar, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera hombres como el señor Einl's que engañaran a sus esposas? Seguramente, ella ahora estaría esperando lo, y el seguramente acostándose no con su novia, sino, con su amante porque eso era lo que era, ahora me explico porque la señora Lowei estaba algo seria, si yo fuera ella también lo reprobaría, mas bien porque soy yo lo repruebo, pero, bueno ese señor no vale la pena para que ocupe mis pensamientos. Y cambiando de tema, a veces pienso si,¿si es bueno que mi padre este en casa? Si esta o no en casa, nunca lo veo, es casi igual porque cuando esta siempre esta serio conmigo…

-¿Qué pasa hermosa pecosa?, ¿Acaso perdiste algunas pecas?- esa voz me tomo por sorpresa, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien había llegado.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-Solo alcance a gritar y cerrar los ojos, ya que del susto me resbale de la rama y ahora esperaba el inminente golpe que me iba a dar, cual mi sorpresa al no sentir ningún dolor, al parecer esa voz tenia dueño el cual me acababa de salvar de una gran caída. Todo estaba muy oscuro, ya era de noche, no podía ver nada, solo pude distinguir un par de hermosos ojos color azul, esperen un momento yo conozco estos ojos, son de…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_Lo se..! No tengo perdón de nadie por haber abandonado tanto tiempo esta historia pero por favor no me maten entiéndanme demasiada tarea y no había tenido mucha inspiración_. Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews me hacen tan feliz, se los agradezco :D Y bueno la mayoría de los Reviews son de quien quiere que se quede con Candy y créanme que los tomo en cuenta, y les informo que ustedes van a elegir quien se queda con Candy. _Y de nuevo les pido una disculpa, tal vez al rato suba oto capitulo :D y Disculpen si este capitulo es algo aburrido pero tenia que hacerlo :D_

PaolaCornwell-Burgess-Weasley :Hola Pao! Terry? Heheh en realidad no tengo todavía elegido quien se va a quedar con Candy, según las opiniones de l s lectores lo elijare, y sobre tu historia por supuesto, de ratos en ratos te prometo que la leo, gracias por dejar un Review y espero que nos leamos pronto :D

Sofia Amaya: Hola, Sofy en realidad no tengo un día claro para actualizar, pero te prometo de que actualizo, actualizo, va? Gracias por dejar tu review, espero que nos leamos pronto Te cuidas..! :D

Lucero: Hola..! Lucy, al parecer ya tarde en actualizar te pido una disculpa por eso, y sobre Terry lo voy a tomar en cuenta Gracias por tu review, y espero que nos leamos pronto :D

Galaxylam84: Hhahhah te concedo toda la razón quien no quisiera ser Candy? Gracias por tu Review me hiciste reír y espero que nos leamos pronto :D

Val Rod: Wooww..! Me hiciste tan feliz con tu Review Val, que bueno que te gusto, y bueno es lo que quería que no fuera algo común, por que en todas las historias que eh leído todas las autoras dejan a Candy con su misma personalidad, Sobre Anthony.. Hhah Ustedes las lectoras lo decidirán con quien quieren que se quede Candy, y si elijen que con Terry, no te preocupes, te prometo que escribo un fic de Candy & Anthony dedicado para ti, Ok Bueno Gracias por tu Review y espero que nos leamos pronto :D

"Guest": Hhheheh Que bueno que si te esta gustando la historia lo de Terry créeme que lo tomo en cuenta, Gracias por tu Review y espero leernos Pronto :D Ah y me gustaría que pusieras un nombre a tu Review así se a quien agradecerle o bueno al menos su nombre J

Arual: Mi querida amiga, si me dajas llamarte así, bueno te respondo tu ultimo review heheh FF no esta mal simplemente que como eres como un Review anónimo, primero debo de confirmar tu review para que aparezca :p Hhehehe que bueno que si te esta gustando la historia, no sabes como me animan tus reviews y bueno primero Terry & Anthony tienen que hacer que Candy cambie su actitud y luego ya a ver con quien se queda y como dices tu, que difícil elección, bueno de nuevo de agradezco tu Review y Espero que nos leamos pronto.

Jaky G.A: Hola! Jaky, que bueno que te esta gustando la historia, y sobre quien se queda con Candy ustedes lo elijen :D Y también sobre el enfrentamiento…. Todavía no se si va a ver alguno, pero ellos van a luchar por el corazón de Candy… Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y te agradezco tu review :D


End file.
